The Clever One
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: All my life, I was always the clever one. Glimmer, clearly, was always the beautiful one." Just a oneshot bout how Foxface might feel about constantly being referred to as a fox and how much she might hate it.


**(A/N) So this is my second Hunger Games FanFiction. I hope you guys like it. I know it's short, but this was meant to be a quick read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hunger Games**_** or any of it's characters.**

My stylist tugged at my hair, trying to think of the easiest way to make me somewhat pretty. "Perhaps if you braided here…but no, that just wouldn't work." The woman called Raina was quickly losing patience. It was noticeable in her facial features and tone of voice.

I could feel my lips trying to twitch into a fierce snarl, but I held my cool demeanor. Not only did all this pulling hurt, but it got old hearing about how dreadful it is that I have such little natural beauty. If you were in my shoes, I'm sure you would understand my frustration.

"Perhaps straightening it?" Raina's voice came out as a question. "Now Adella, I'm sorry if this hurts, but it really wouldn't kill you to smile would it?" She muttered under her breath about how ungrateful I was and how impossible my hair was acting.

Raina barked at Patrice. "I'm telling you, this is ridiculous! Why did we have to get landed with _her_?"

Patrice shook her head, "It can listen to you. It knows you're talking about it, even if it is just a stupid fox- um, I mean _girl_ from one of the districts." I was an it. That's all I'd ever be to these two terrible people.

Take my chin in one of her chubby hands, Patrice began to apply coat after coat of powder on my face. I flinched as she accidentally got powder in my mouth and eyes. I sneezed and she glared at me before going back to her make-up.

After what seemed like forever, Patrice and Raina spun me around, declaring that I was done being prepared. I stared in the mirror. My medium-length auburn hair was twisted into two points on top of my head, probably meant to look like ears. In hopes of making my skin appear more tanned, there was so much make up on my face you couldn't even tell what color my skin was. But the worst thing they did to me?

They highlighted my facial features. They accented the way my nose and mouth were almost pointed outward, resembling a fox's snout. My stylists couldn't see past my face, they didn't even try. So instead they made me look like a muttation.

Paulo waltzed into the room and stared at me. Eventually, he just shook his head looking disgusted with Raina and Patrice. He trying to avoid my gaze as he shoved a padded dress in my arms.

Trudging to the changing screen, I couldn't help but wonder how terrible I looked to others. I was used to seeing my face all the time, however, other people weren't. I tugged on the dress. Somehow, it managed to stay on and didn't slide down my flat chest.

Turning to the full length mirror, I looked myself up and down. It was painfully obvious my dress was trying to give me a womanly figure. It did not work.

I was shuffled out of the room, but not before I heard a harsh, "All that and she's still hideous." My eyes stung. I _hated_ this place, I hated it so much. I had no reason to try to win, there was no one that I desperately wanted to kill. I should just give up, the same way my stylists gave up on me. Really, what's the point? I didn't have anyone waiting for me at home like District 12.

"You know what to do right? Caeser should try to help you as much as he can. Oh, and make sure you don't make yourself seem vulnerable. Use your cunning personality and let that shine through…" My mentor, Qasim was trying to cram some last minute advice down my throat.

Half-grimacing half-smiling, I held a finger to my lips in effort to quiet her. She was so nice, it was hard to imagine her killing anyone. "Yeah, I know what to do."

I sat down, and watched as a drop dead gorgeous girl waltzed onto the stage in a gold gown that showed off her perfect figure. Loud whoops reached my ears. The girl smiled dazzlingly earning some inappropriate compliments to echo through the air.

I recognized her. She was Glimmer, the girl my stylists wanted so badly. She was also the girl who refused to say anything but unkind words to me simply because she was so shallow she wouldn't try to see past my face. Glimmer was a witch, and was constantly talking about my resemblance to a fox's face.

When she gathered her skirt to sit down, the slit on the side of her dress revealed a perfectly toned and tan leg. Several men were still screaming praises at her. "Wow, Glimmer, that is some dress!" Caesar laughed.

Glimmer shot the cameras a seductive smile. "Isn't it though? Really I don't need any clothes to be beautiful, but if it's what's required…"

She was ridiculous. "So Glimmer, what would you say your favorite animal is?"

She laughed daintily. "Oh, I don't know really. But I've always disliked foxes. Such dreadfully hideous creatures, don't you agree?"

For the first time in my life, I hated someone. I really and truly hated Glimmer.

Rage coursed through my veins. Does she not know what a gift it is to be so blessed? She was so breathtakingly beautiful. She knew it, and she used it, but there's no way she could possible know how badly I would kill to look like her.

All my life, I was always the clever one. Glimmer, clearly, was always the beautiful one. Maybe I didn't want to be the clever one. Maybe for once I wanted to be the pretty girl everyone couldn't help but stare at.

A wicked smile blossomed across my face. I might not be beautiful, but I know if anyone has a shot at winning this, it's me. Because I am the clever one. And my cleverness is what will save me, and be stupid Glimmer's downfall.

Even if I do not walk away the winner of this Hunger Games, I will at least die knowing that brains really _do_ matter more than beauty.

And for the first time in my life, I realized why I would ever want to kill someone. I would do it for the girls like me. The girls who get made fun of, the ones who are called "the ugly nerds" would finally be redeemed.

And the maybe the beautiful ones would finally learn their lesson. They'd respect the clever ones, just like me.

**(A/N) This didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it, but oh well. Review?**


End file.
